One piece legacy: The Gathering Pirate war part 34
Benjamin, looked at Riker, and folded his arms, looking down at him. Benjamin, looked at Riker with a humorous smirk, and Riker just stared at him, bored. "Dude, you are going to get an ass whooping from here, to Lougetown." Riker, sprinted towards Benjamin, and used a steel spike arm, to clash at Benjamin, but Benjamin blocked it with a drum hand. "You think that can hurt me?!" "No, this will." Riker, having his other arm as a drill, pushed it towards Benjamin, blasting through Benjamin's chest. Benjamin, spit up some blood, and Riker, lifted his hand. He raised the 25 foot tall man, weighing 250 K.G, with just one arm at ease. Benjamin, looked down at it, and smirked. "You think that hurts? Sorry bro... But that can only kill wimps." He grabs Riker's face, and starts to squeeze. Riker, felt his skull was being torn out, and let go, with Benjamin kicking him out. Benjamin, looked at the hole, and turned that body part into a drum. He banged on it, and a loud boom crashed into Riker, making him spit up blood, and smash into a tree. "You know, the power of music sounds lame, but think of this. A slap from me, at the speed of sound. Would that hurt?" Riker, spit up blood, and looked at Benjamin. Benjamin, patted his drum stomach, and looked to Riker. "You think your so bad, didn't ya? That no one can touch ya! But guess what, your just not that bad. Not that strong, not that awesome, and hell, not that smart. You think everyone fears you... They humor you, that's it. Now, let's have some more fun." Riker, looked at his chest, and looked back up at Benjamin. "All I hear is whining." Riker, stood up, and adjusted his coat, and turned his hand into an axe. "If you want to test me, do so." "Test you? No no no... I'M GOING TO SCHOOL YOU!" Benjamin punched his gut, sending his punch at the speed of sound. It crashed at Riker, but he stood where he was, and looked back at Benjamin. He sprinted towards him, and swung his axe, slamming onto him, and causing Benjamin to feel his gut was cut up. Benjamin, held his chest, and Riker slammed his foot against Benjamin's face, and grabbing Benjamin, and flipped him across the area. Riker, sprinted towards Benjamin, turning his leg into a buzz saw, and Benjamin turned his arm into a cymbal. They clashed with each other, and the two were pushed back. Riker and Benjamin looked at each other, and Benjamin laughed a little. "So, you aren't half bad. But, I'm still a hell of a lot better then you will ever be, and I'm going to show you why." Benjamin, turned his arms into a trumpet, and blew as hard as he could towards Riker. Riker dodged it, and a huge blast went past him, crushing the area around him. Riker, was rather scared by what he saw. Benjamin was a man of mass destruction, hell, he could tear Skypeia apart. Riker, sprinted towards Benjamin, and kicked him in the chest. Benjamin was pushed back, and Benjamin slammed his hands at Riker's head. Riker, was stunned, and Benjamin lifted him up, and dropped him, slamming him onto the floor. Riker, kicked Benjamin in the chest, and he lifted himself, jumping away. "Need help?!" Caramel, and Lester jump in, along with Riker. Riker, folded his arms, and looked at his crewmates. "Took ya some time." "Sorry, a few hundred guys was in our way." Riker, Lester, and Caramel stared straight at Benjamin, with Benjamin chuckling at the three. "Great, more targets." Category:Nobody700 Category:Stories Category:Chapters Category:The Gathering Pirate War Arc